danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 2
The game's second round. Began May 19th, 2014 and ended August 6th. The round took place in the "Hope's Peak Auxiliary Campus" with 30 characters. This round was also the first to introduce the memory loss mechanic, as well as the MonoMono Machine, a replacement for the Hope Shard regain system. Students * Daisukenojo Bito - Super High School Level Big Brother * Sanae Hanekoma - Super High School Level Convenient Timing * Betty Grof - Super High School Level Space-Time Expert * Lysandre Kokinos - Super High School Level Leader (returning from Round 1) * Kirei Kotomine - Super High School Level Exorcist * Naomi Kimishima - Super High School Level Pathologist * Tohru Adachi - Super High School Level Rookie Cop * Cecil Palmer - Super High School Level Radio Host * Jay Sasser - Super High School Level Spy * Simon Petrikov - Super High School Level Antiquarian * Son Goku - Super High School Level Wild Child * Dan Mandel - Super High School Level Firebug * Super Sonico - Super High School Level Gravure Idol * Ike Rockoff - Super High School Level Hero * Vinh Tran - Super High School Level Transience * Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul - Super High School Level Prince * Hanbei Takenaka - Super High School Level Tactician * Himeko Inaba - Super High School Level Analyst * Miriam Tristesse - Super High School Level Mirror * Tobias Fangor - Super High School Level Lookout * Anna Borealis - Super High School Level Little Sister * Frank Archer - Super High School Level Investigator (returning from Round 1) * Cammy Meele - Super High School Level Translator * Cynthia Healy - Super High School Level Heroine * Homura Akemi - Super High School Level Time Traveler * Augustine Sycamore - Super High School Level Researcher * {...}/"Richard Walker" - Super High School Level Undead * Schuldig Fleischer - Super High School Level Telepath * Fujimoto Nanaumi - Super High School Level Wizard * Saki Hanajima - Super High School Level Empath Other Characters * Monobear * Hope * The Future Foundation * Hope's Army * Henri Armael * Audrey III Trials * Case 1 * Case 2 * Case 3 * Case 4 * Case 5 * Case 6 * Case 7 * Case 8 * Case 9 * Final Trial Locations Floor 1 * Student Dorms * Cafeteria and Kitchen * Storage * Restrooms * Incinerator * AV Room * Elevator * MonoMono Machine Floor 2 * Restrooms * Information Room * Library * Group Study Lounge * Infirmary * Art Room * Storage Room * Science Lab Floor 3 * Restrooms * Physics Lab * Storage Room * Greenhouse A * Chemistry Lab * Greenhouse B Floor 4 * Music Room * Restrooms * Laundry Room * Archery Range * Martial Arts Dojo Floor 5 * Pool * Restrooms * Gym * Bar * Game Room Floor 6 * Restrooms * Boys Sauna * Girls Sauna * Storage Room * Science Room * Sewing Room Floor 7 * Northern Wing * Southern Wing Floor 8 * that sure is a thing Category:Round 2